1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sensor device, a force detection device, and a robot.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a force sensor using a piezoelectric material as described in JP-A-4-231827 is known. That is, in FIG. 15 of JP-A-4-231827, a force sensor is described in which a signal electrode 15 is clamped by crystal discs 16 made of a piezoelectric material, and a plurality of measurement elements clamped by metal cover discs 17 are arranged.
However, in the measurement element described in JP-A-4-231827, there is no description that the two crystal discs which clamp the signal electrode in the force detection direction accurately arrange the crystal direction to form the measurement element. It is difficult to form the sensor element while arranging the crystal direction of the crystal disc with high precision so as to obtain an output signal with high precision as the force sensor. When a plurality of sensor elements are arranged and used as a force sensor, degradation in sensor sensitivity during operation can occur due to, for example, movement of the sensor elements when the sensor elements are arranged in the device or fixed to the device, or misalignment between the elements may occur due to minor impact.